Kid Flash in August 2010
During August 2010, Kid Flash was establishing himself as a member of the Team, as well as being mentored by members of the Justice League such as Black Canary and Captain Atom. He had a bad first meeting with new teammate Artemis, and reexamined his beliefs about magic. History Black Canary visited the Cave to initiate the Team's first day of training. Kid Flash enthusiastically engaged her in the training session and was handed a humiliating defeat, a fact that Robin teased him about. The training was cut short by Batman, who briefed them on a battle the League just fought, and a task he had for the Team. Kid Flash was grouped with Aqualad and Miss Martian to guard a shipment of body parts of Amazo, an android that could mimic the powers of anyone it encountered. During the shipment to New York City, they were attacked by MONQIs. Despite their best efforts to fight off the small robots, the MONQIs confiscated the body parts and escaped. Robin tracked the parts with GPS, and found they were on their way to Gotham City. Due to the distance, Aqualad sent Kid Flash ahead on foot to meet with Robin while he pursued the MONQIs. Kid Flash made it just in time to save Superboy from being crushed by Amazo. Together, he, Superboy and Robin fought Amazo. During the battle, Kid Flash was gripped by Amazo who, using Superman's strength, was succeeding in crushing him. An arrow shot from a distance saved Kid Flash from being crushed. Ultimately, Amazo was defeated, and its parts were again disassembled. Batman congratulated the Team on their mission at the Cave. Wally West began his first day as a sophomore at Keystone High School. After school, he hurried to Mount Justice for a beach day but arrived for a mission brief and found out the Team had a new member—Artemis. He did not like her much, especially as she was an archer and Green Arrow's new protégé, it would diminish the chances of Speedy being on the Team. Speedy arrived with a new mission—and a new name, Red Arrow. He too was not impressed with Artemis, but again rejected membership. He sent the Team to protect Serling Roquette from the League of Shadows at the local high school. The location was soon discovered by the Shadows. Cheshire surprised Kid Flash and knocked him unconscious into the pool, but Miss Martian saved him in time, and administered CPR. Back in the fight, Kid Flash took on Black Spider, and he defeated him, though he was trapped in the assassin's web. Captain Atom gave the Team a lecture on espionage. The Team was obviously bored by all the information, so he instead gave them a cold case from the Vietnam war: the possible framing of Air Force captain Nathaniel Adams. The Team accepted. Superboy and Kid Flash posed as journalism students to interview Henry Yarrow, a friend of Adams and his defense counsel. He told them he believed the trial was corrupt, and laid blame on the judge, Wade Eiling. After Robin acquired more evidence from the corpse of Shirley Mason, they met up with him and Miss Martian outside the home of Duk Trang, a former North Vietnamese general. They found someone else there too: Rako. Miss Martian went in to investigate in camouflage mode, but was discovered. Kid Flash and Robin followed Superboy in, but they lost the fight, and Trang was murdered. With two witnesses dead, the Team regrouped at Bibbo's Diner to discuss their next move. Robin analyzed the photo found on the body of Mason; two people who were not yet dead were Enos Polk and Henry Yarrow. Kid Flash would investigate Yarrow with Superboy and Robin. At Yarrow's humble house, Kid Flash remarked that someone with a house that modest could not have been part of the conspiracy, and he thought he was a decent man. But almost immediately, the house exploded. Kid Flash created a whirlwind to suck the oxygen out, and found a body which he believed to be Yarrow's. In the remains of Yarrow's exploded house, they found evidence leading them to an abandoned airfield in Utah. There, they found the culprits behind both the framing of Adams and the recent murders: Yarrow, Rako and Alec Rois. After the girls immobilized Rois and the bomb vest he was wearing, Kid Flash knocked him out with a cannonball. Yarrow was hit by a ricocheting bullet, and was mortally wounded. Miss Martian extracted the memories from the dying man. The Team reported their findings to Captain Atom. In light of the strange disappearance of Kent Nelson, Red Tornado sent the Team on a mission to find him and secure the Helmet of Fate. He handed them a key to the Tower of Fate. After the Team landed and made an unsuccessful effort to locate the Tower of Fate, Aqualad used the key to unlock an invisible door that revealed the tower. After entering, they were greeted by an image of Kent Nelson, who questioned them on their reasons for being there. Wally decided to use the opportunity to impress Megan by lying to the image of Nelson by telling him he was a true believer in magic. The image of Kent Nelson did not believe the lie and sent the Team plummeting to a sea of lava below. Wally was caught by Megan and Kaldur caught by Artemis. Megan decided to tell the real reason for them being in the tower. With the truth told, the lava was covered and allowed for a safe landing. Artemis called out Wally for lying to impress Megan, which forced him to admit he does not believe in magic. Kaldur soon opened a passage to a snowy valley, where they found Kent Nelson's staff. After both Wally and Artemis grab hold of it, they were transported to Kent Nelson's location. There Wally and Nelson escaped from Klarion and Abra Kadabra to the top of the tower, where the Helmet of Fate was placed. Klarion chased after them to the roof where he attempted to take the helmet. Klarion managed to mortally wound Nelson, which prompted Wally to put on the Helmet of Fate. Upon doing so, he became the host of Doctor Fate. After a period of battling, the possessed body forced Klarion to retreat. Despite the battle being over, Nabu refused to give up the body, until Nelson convinced him to do so. With everything over, Wally mourned the death of Nelson. Back at the Cave, Wally placed the Helmet of Fate on his souvenir cabinet. Kid Flash attended the funeral of Kent Nelson at the Tower of Fate. Batman contacted the Team with a new mission: tracking Clayface in the Gotham City sewers. Kid Flash proposed waiting for Artemis to arrive, but Batman required their help right away. In the sewers, the Team did not find Clayface—he found them. The monster attacked, and pressed Kid Flash against the side of the pipe. Clayface got away. The Team regrouped in the Bio-Ship. Kid Flash changed into a new costume. They discussed strategy, and Robin suggested splitting up. Aqualad, lost in thought, agreed. Clayface hunted down the entire Team, one by one. He impersonated Miss Martian to catch Kid Flash off guard. The Team was defeated, only Aqualad was still standing, but barely. Batman intervened and soundly defeated Clayface. Back at the Cave, Batman ordered the Team to head home, except Aqualad. The Allens, the Wests and the Garricks celebrated Jay Garrick's birthday at the West family home. References }} See also * Kid Flash * Kid Flash in July 2010 * Kid Flash in September 2010 * Kid Flash in October 2010 * Kid Flash in November 2010 * Kid Flash in December 2010 Category:A to Z Category:Histories